Genesis: The Darkest Shade
by CrazeStasis
Summary: The Hunt Begins once again. And as the city of Yharnam descends further into madness, two heroines-each from entirely different worlds-must band together to find the truth and transcend the hunt. But will this new development bring despair...or much worse. Bloodborne crossover with RWBY and Kill la Kill, rated M for intense Blood and Gore.


**I do not own either Bloodborne, Kill la Kill, or RWBY. Bloodborne is property of FromSoftware and Sony, while Kill la Kill is owned by Studio Trigger, and RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth** **.**

* * *

 _Oh yes...Paleblood…_

 _Well, you've come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of blood ministration._

 _You need only unravel its mystery…But where's an outsider like yourself to begin._

 _Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own…_

 _But first, you'll need a contract…_

…

 _Good, all signed and sealed._

 _Now, let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry…_

 _Whatever happens...you may think it all a mere bad dream…_

* * *

" _Impossible...that can't be possible...it just can't…"_

 _Ryuko Matoi was terrified. Rarely was she actually scared, but now she was spooked...horrified of what she was seeing._

 _To her left, rising from out of a large puddle of blood on the floor was someone she never hoped to see again at any time in her life._

 _Originally, this woman would've had pale skin, red eyes, and white hair with an undercolor across the entire light spectrum. However, now this very same woman was covered head to toe in blood. And in several places around her body, her flesh was rotting, showing bone underneath all of her muscle. In particular was her face, where the skin was all missing...showing nothing but her teeth, and what was deep inside the mouth._

 _She started to panic internally, but found that she could not move as the figure moved closer and closer to her. Soon, the woman was close enough that she reached out with her hand to touch her…_

" _Ryuko, darling...it's me, your mother...Ragyo...Kiryui-_ _ **AHHHGGHH!**_ "

 _Fire consumed the walking corpse that was Ragyo Kiryuin. For a second she stood still in disbelief before flailing all over her body, trying to extinguish the flames covering her. But it was in vain...soon the corpse fell over and onto the floor, where it smoldered until turning into a charred corpse, and finally ash._

 _Ryuko wanted to sigh in relief, but not only was that impossible-with only her head capable of movement, she didn't know what exactly turned the woman into a torch...what if they wanted to do that to her?_

 _Before she could answer that question, however, she started to hear something down near her leg. She looked around where she was laying…_

 _It was pale, emancipated, and deformed in such a way that Ryuko couldn't even consider it human. The gums of its teeth were exposed, it's right eye was sunken in and black...and as it turned its head, she could see that the left eye looked less like an eye and more like a discolored tumor._

" _Wha...What the hell is…"_

 _Her mind went wild trying to find an answer, but it fell flat each time. It was then that another deformed little one appeared right next to her...then another two, then five more…_

 _Soon her vision was filled with the tiny white beings as her head fell back onto the surface she was laying on. She almost wanted to scream if not for the fact that she couldn't move, as well as two things bugging her._

 _One, she started to feel sleepy…_

 _...And two...why did she feel...fine with these little guys…_

 _...Soon her vision faded, and the world went dark...but not before a voice-soft and feminine in nature-spoke…_

" _Ahh, you're the first special case we've been hearing about…"_

* * *

Ryuko's eyes bolted open...towards the exact same ceiling as before, if lit a little better than before…

Her head bolted around the room, looking for a puddle of blood, Ragyo, or those small deformed creatures. However, the room was empty-save for the cabinets and surgical tables that littered the place.

"What the fuck was that...wait…" She tried to move her arm. To her surprise, it moved-a far cry from whatever the hell she just saw. "...Oh...thank god."

She motioned herself until she sat up on the operating table she was laying on. Taking a quick glance at the room, she inspected herself over to see if something was wrong.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...except the dirty bandages that covered her left wrist.

She looked closely at the rags wrapped over her hand with a furrowed brow. While the dream was the one thing that was really etched into her head, she did have a vague recollection of a wheelchaired man with bandages over his eyes...and a "blood transfusion?"

"What did that old bastard do to me?"

She got up off the table...and nearly fell onto the ground. It was thanks to quick reflexes that she grabbed onto the edge of the surgical table and kept herself up…

"Steady! Steady, steady...right, I've been on that table for a while."

She steadied herself with the table for a few minutes until she was sure she could keep herself standing. Then, with a soft push started walking without a crutch to hold her up. It was...somewhat unbalanced at first, but she managed to keep herself from falling over.

"Right...now where am I?"

She looked around the room. There were two exits, one of which was lit while the other remained completely dark. She walked to the darkest exit and pulled then pushed on the door handle...it didn't budge.

Next she started walking towards the other door...until she stopped near a wooden, rather victorian-looking chair, where a handwritten scrawl rested on the arm of the chair. She picked up the paper and looked at it.

" _Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt."_

"Huh?"

She looked at it with a raised eyebrow, She had no idea what the paper was talking about...nor had she heard of something called "Paleblood" or "the hunt." The only time she had even heard either of the words was from the old codger in the wheelchair...

For a minute, she almost thought about tossing it back into the chair…

...Yet Ryuko didn't toss the paper away. Instead she pocketed the paper...maybe out of a nagging feeling in the back of her brain, or just plain curiosity. Who knows, maybe it would end up useful later…

Continuing onto the door, she pulled and pushed on the handle...god, this door is heavy! "What did they make these doors out of, compressed lead or something!?"

Finally managing to open the door fully, Ryuko heaved out air as her hands rested on her knees. Managing to catch her breath after the third heave, she walked down at the stairs into the room beyond. Several of the floorboards were in disarray, with several broken completely. In addition, there was blood staining the very center of the room, which unnerved Ryuko slightly...just what the hell was happening?

Continuing on, she stepped into another room filled with cabinets and operating tables and covered in bloodstains. Swallowing air, she moved forward, ignoring the blood around the room…

...What she couldn't ignore, however, was the strange wolf-like beast standing between her and the door...munching on a mauled corpse.

She almost wanted to puke. She had seen dead bodies before-she remembered the poor sod hanging in front of the entrance to Honnoji on her first day. But the state to which this body had been reduced to was nothing short of disgusting. Most of the flesh was already missing, leaving nothing more than bone in several areas...all of which were splintered and broken.

Pushing the thought of the corpse into the back of her mind, Ryuko started worrying about the major problem at hand...how the hell was she gonna get past that monster in front of her?

Slowly, she started sneaking around the surgical tables, taking great care to make sure she was completely quiet. She took a few steps, the beast didn't move away from his meal. A few more steps, the beast didn't budge still. Just a few more…

...The beast stopped, looked up and sniffed the air, before turning to look at Ryuko.

"Fuck..."

The beast reacted quickly. Moving on all fours, it closed in on her with frightening speed. Ryuko barely managed to dodge the claw that swung over her head. She turned to the monster, only to be met with a blow to her ribcage that sent her-and lots of her own blood-flying. She crashed onto a table before rolling onto the ground.

She groaned in pain. Looking down at her side she saw that the attack had ripped off some of her muscle near the area.

 _Damn this thing hits hard! Do the Life Fibers still work?_

As if to answer her question. Her flesh started to knit itself back together with red, glowing fibers coming out of her body. Smirking at the sight, Ryuko started to get up...until she felt a sharp pain around her ankle…

 _Crap...forgot about him…_

The beast reared its head backwards, sending Ryuko into the wall. She winced as she landed onto the ground. Gripping her ankle for a swift second, she turned to face the beast, and soon jumped to the side as the beast charged-its ugly maw wide open.

 _Gotta find some way to kill this thing, NOW!_

Thinking fast, Ryuko gripped a broken plywood table leg from the ground-it's end broken off and serrated into a spear like point. She turned just as she heard the movement of the beast behind her.

"EAT THIS, YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!"

She swinged the table leg towards the beast...straight into it's mouth. The beast's charge was halted instantly as it stood on its hind legs, then fell backwards onto the floor. Flailing in pain, it reached to grip the leg and pull it out of its mouth…

...It didn't get very far with this…

...Ryuko didn't know what exactly possessed her to try what she was about to do, but right now she didn't have time to complain. Getting terribly close to the rabid beast, Ryuko pulled back her fist to punch it. For a split second, she felt something different about her hand, but didn't care as she sent it flying…

...Straight through the beast's chest. For a minute, she stared in disbelief. Then, realizing where her arm was, she pulled back, bringing her arm out from the other side and straight out of its chest. The blood from the beast splattered all over her, covering her from head to toe in red.

The beast went still...then, like it existed, faded away like a bad dream.

Panting, Ryuko looked at her arm. It was covered in blood, which clinged to her skin like it had an unholy fascination with it. That wasn't what unnerved her though, not in the slightest…

...It was the fact that her arm looked like a smaller, deformed version of the beast's claws.

"...What the fuck...what happened to me!?"

She started to panic. Her breathing and heart rate started to quicken, and suddenly the entire room seemed to be growing hotter…

...Then, just as she was likely to scream, the arm started to change. It lost the fur, grew back to its normal size, and started to turn back to the original skin color.

Ryuko stood there, staring at her bloodied hand in shock.

 _What the hell is going on...and how did my arm do that?_

* * *

If she was just as calm as a minute before, the door would've been a struggle to open. However, Ryuko wanted out of that building as quick as possible. She slammed through the door-nearly breaking it off their hinges-and ended up running straight into a debilitated courtyard. Several graves stood among flowers and religious monuments, and the cobblestone sidewalk was covered in rain water.

She walked into the center and fell to her knees, panting as she stared at the ground.

 _What the fuck happened in there!? Why did my hand change into a monster hand!? How did I end up in that...that...whatever the fuck it is!? And where_ _ **the fuck am I!?**_

Her thoughts were in a jumble, trying to process the recent events that took place. She had just punched her hand through a monster's chest like it was paper, and her hand turned into that resembling a monster's. But how would that happen!? How would-

 _Now, let's begin the transfusion…_

Her mind froze. The line started to repeat in her head over and over again. Then, like a flash of light the memories of the wheelchair bound man came to the forefront of her mind…

She was found just outside this...wherever it was, bleeding and unconscious. She remembered being ambushed by a strange monster, then being dragged into this building. The man in the wheelchair came in, told her about Paleblood-that she was…infected or something-and that she would get a blood transfusion…

...a blood transfusion…

It hit her like a train. She looked at her blood drenched hand, bringing it up to her face to inspect it. She looked at the bandages wrapped around the wrist…

 _...It's my blood...my blood is…_

She wanted to vomit. The wheelchaired man had given her infected blood, planning to turn her into...something. She started to breath heavy as the realization sank in...followed by her gritting her teeth...then her hand contorting into a fist…

" **Bastard!"**

Her hand slammed into the sidewalk, fracturing the cobblestone underneath.

She was fucked! Screwed over by some old codger that couldn't walk worth shit! She didn't know where she was or how she ended up here, but something incredibly bad was going on here in this...town, city, "Yahernamm," whatever the fuck it was called. She thought she was being brought here to get help or something, and instead she was screwed over by a **guy in a fucking wheelchair!**

She pulled her fist from out of the ground and slammed it into the same location several more times in rage. She stopped at the fifth or sixth time, giving out a vehemently loud yell. Then slammed the fist down one more time…

...It was then that she heard the shuffling of footsteps from behind her. With rage boiling in her, she stood up, turned to whoever it was, her fist ready to punch their lights out…

...And ended up catching another girl as they fell onto her. She almost lost balance and fell to the ground herself, but managed to stay upright as she started to sit the girl down gently onto the floor.

For a minute, Ryuko was surprised at the sight of the newcomer. The building-at least to her-was pretty much devoid of people when she ran through it. So where did this girl come from...and...why was she wearing a red cloak?

She inspected the girl closer. She was primarily dark haired with red tips at the end. Her outfit was more in line with those of say...gothic lolita's, with a predominantly black and red top held together with a corset, black stockings and boots. Around her neck was a long red cloak held on by metal crosses, and around her waist was a belt with a steel buckle-the design being evocative of a...a burning rose? Maybe?

And to add to that, she was bleeding profusely from the waist...

...She stared at the girl, a single thought running through her head as she did…

 _Who the hell is this person?_

* * *

 _Oh yes...Paleblood…_

 _Well, you've come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of blood ministration._

 _You need only unravel its mystery…But where's an outsider like yourself to begin._

 _Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own…_

 _But first, you'll need a contract…_

…

 _Good, all signed and sealed._

 _Now, let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry…_

 _Whatever happens...you may think it all a mere bad dream…_

* * *

" _H-How...I thought you were...but...look at you!"_

 _Ruby Rose stared in disbelief at what she was seeing._

 _To her left, rising from out of a large puddle of blood on the floor was someone she never thought she would ever see in her life ever again._

 _It was a woman, rather tall in stature. Though her face was obscured thanks to the hood of her cloak over her head, she could see the distinctive black, red-tipped hair jutting out of its opening._

 _She would almost think it was that person...except when she saw that flesh was missing in several areas, her clothes were torn...heck, even her cloak-which was coated in blood-was an unnatural black color, with tears at the very edge._

 _She wanted to jump off of this operating table and see if she was who she thought she was., but found that she could not move as the figure moved closer and closer to her. Soon, the woman was close enough that she reached out with her hand to touch her…_

" _Ruubyy...seek...seek out...the true- **AAHHHGHHH!** "_

 _Ruby watched as her mother burst into flames. Reeling back as she realized she was on fire, she started patting herself in several areas, trying desperately to put out the fire that clung to her like a blanket. But it was in vain...soon Summer Rose fell over and onto the floor, where she smoldered until turning into a charred corpse, and finally ash._

" _MOM...MOM!" Ruby struggled trying to get herself to move, but it wouldn't happen. She must've been given something to keep her from moving or something! But why? Why did she see her mother? and how did she burst into flames?_

 _Before she could answer that question, however, she started to hear something down near her leg. She looked around where she was laying…_

 _It was pale, emancipated, and deformed in such a way that Ruby couldn't even consider it human. The gums of its teeth were exposed, it's right eye was sunken in and black...and as it turned its head, she could see that the left eye looked less like an eye and more like a discolored tumor._

" _What...what are you?"_

 _Her mind went wild trying to find an answer, but it fell flat each time. It was then that another deformed little one appeared right next to her...then another two, then five more…_

 _Soon her vision was filled with the tiny white beings as her head fell back onto the surface she was laying on. She almost wanted to scream if not for the fact that she couldn't move, as well as two things bugging her._

 _One, she started to feel sleepy…_

 _...And two...why did she feel...like these little guys weren't anywhere near as bad as they looked…_

 _...Soon her vision faded, and the world went dark...but not before a voice-soft and feminine in nature-spoke…_

" _Ahh, so you're the second special case…"_

* * *

Ruby's eyes bolted open...towards the same ceiling as before, but much more well lit…

Her head bolted around the room, looking for a puddle of blood, her mother, or those small deformed creatures. However, the room was empty-save for the cabinets and surgical tables that littered the place.

"Mom…" Ruby didn't move an inch from the table, only taking small breaths as several drops of sweat moved down her face. "Yang...Blake, Weiss…"

None of them answered. She waited, wondering if this was just some prank. But it wasn't-nobody answered, didn't come to see what she wanted…

 _I'm all alone…_

The thought repeated in her mind like a broken record. She was all alone...in a place she didn't recognize...on an operating table…

Ruby-without any care if her hand would move or not-raised her left hand close to her face. Dirty bandages wrapped themselves around her wrist, clinging to her skin like gum clings to a shoe.

She could vaguely recall an elderly man in a wheelchair with a top hat and bandages over his eyes. How she ended up in this place was a mystery to her, but she could remember his words about a "Transfusion," a "Contract," and…"Paleblood?"

Slowly she sat up, edged closer to the surgical table, and jumped forward onto the ground…

...And by on the ground, she meant facefirst into the floorboards.

"Owww…" She sat up and rubbed her head. That was certainly going to leave a bruise in the morning. "...Can I not walk?"

Slowly but surely she stood up, strength returning to her legs as she managed to take a step forward. It must've been a long time on that table before waking up, if her legs weren't working properly the first time…

"R-Right, there we go-there we go! Alright!"

She breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to stand up without falling over. With her legs back in fine working condition, she looked around the room she was in. Two exits-one completely dark, the other well lit-stood at opposite ends of the room. She stared at the one without light, before deciding it wasn't worth it to try and head that way.

Turning to the other exit, she started for the door, only to stop as she saw a scrap of paper on the arm of a chair. Stopping to pick it up, she looked over the scrawl written on the front.

" _Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt."_

"Paleblood…" She blinked. Paleblood was what she remembered from the old man...but what was this about " _transcend the hunt."_

She flipped it over to see if anything was on the back, before putting it in her pocket. Hopefully it would be useful in the future.

She walked to the door, pulled, then pushed the handle, where it finally opened (with major effort, of course). she walked down at the stairs into the room beyond. Several of the floorboards were in disarray, with several broken completely. In addition, there was blood staining the very center of the room, which unnerved Ruby to no end...what was going on?

Her answer came in the next room. It was filled with tables and cabinets that at times blocked the ways to go. What caught her attention, though, was what stood between her and the exit…

... _Is that a...Grimm?_

...In the way it acted, it would almost remind her of one...in the way it _looked_ , not even close…

It was absolutely grotesque. It's arms and legs were elongated-almost emancipated-and gaunt, but with razor sharp claws that looked like they could cut a man in two. It's fur-which barely covered the horrid, almost rotting skin underneath-was black and covered in blood. The one eye she could see was glinting in the light, and its maw opened to show razor sharp teeth as it bit down on...bit down on…

...Ruby went numb at the sight of the mutilated corpse, nearly cringing as the monster bit down on its waist.

 _...This thing will kill me...this thing will kill me…_

The beast almost seemed content to feed on its meal...until it caught a whiff of something in the air. Chewing on a piece of leg, it slowly turned its head until its eye took notice of the girl in red and black before her.

Ruby-shaking herself from the sight of the bloody, mangled body-took notice of her newfound (and unwanted attention) and instinctively reached for her weapon-Crescent Rose...only to grapple air. She turned her head around and saw that her weapon wasn't attached to her waist…

"...Crap!"

She heard the scraping of something sharp on wood. She turned her head around just in time to see the beast swinging its arm at her. She didn't even think to dodge, she simply tried to raise her Aura to high levels as the beast hit her in the abdomen.

It didn't do much. She was sent flying into a nearby wall, crashing into it with a force that would almost be enough to make her fall unconscious. Fighting off the darkness evading her vision, she looked down at her side. Her Aura, as it seemed, was not enough to stop the monsters claws from cutting her open...as the blood started to drip down to the floor.

Gripping her side, the sound of footsteps once again invaded her hearing. She looked up at the beast-now standing on its hind legs-as it raised an arm, ready to bring it down onto her head.

 _I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die-_

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable…

...Only for the sound of a door closing to stop the beast in it's tracks.

Ruby noticed it too. Opening her eyes once again, she looked at the beast as it turned its head towards the hallway she just came from. With a hate-filled snarl, it ignored her and ran on all fours into the room she came from.

She watched the doorway with trepidation-waiting for the beast to return...but it never did. She breathed a sigh of relief, before using the wall to balance herself into a standing position. Taking a quick glance back at the hall, she turned towards the door she expected to be the exit…

...The beast howling out in agony froze her where she stood. Soon the sound of flesh being ripped apart followed, along with a body falling down the stairs. She watched the doorway as the head of the beast came just within view.

The beast was still alive-moving its head with a moderate amount of strain. For a minute she wondered why it wasn't trying to make its way out from the room...until an idea hit her…

...Then she heard a footstep from the stairs beyond...then another...and another...and another...another…

...Then, just as the wolf-like beast turned its head towards her-as if asking her to save it-it was dragged out of her sight. She heard the beast be rolled over, followed by a meek snarl, and finally a whimper a dog would commonly make when hurt...along with muscle being shredded off…

Ruby stood frozen in fear. Even as the footsteps started up again and reached the doorway…

* * *

Ruby clutched her side as she tripped in the room just before the stairs leading out of the building. Breathing heavily, she looked to her left at the mauled hunk of meat in the corner. With some struggle, she managed to stand up and walk to the body, where she reached into its pockets and pulled out vials of a red, thick liquid.

 _Gotta hurry-gotta get out of here!_

She turned and started up the stairs, only taking a quick glance at the opening behind her, and the subsequent footsteps that followed afterward.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she placed her hand on one side of the door and pushed, going through the door with relative ease.

The light almost blinded her. She had to put one hand up to protect her from the sun. By that time though, she had already noticed the figure kneeling in front of her.

Though she couldn't see much, she could see that she was wearing a jacket with a burning skull on the back, a skirt, white sneakers, and black hair. Though she barely noticed it, the person in front of her was punching the ground. She watched as the girl repeated the movement, before yelling into the air and punching it one more time…

Ruby, not caring if the person was hostile or not, held out her hand as she shambled towards her...only for her world to go wild on her.

Her vision went blurry and she lost balance. She took only a few more steps forward before falling over completely. She didn't even register the stranger as they caught her mid-fall and rested her on the ground.

Ruby Rose was barely conscious as the blurry image of the stranger entered her vision. The stranger didn't say anything, only seeming to look her over-especially at the wound on her waist…

Her vision started to fade to black. Though she couldn't make out any discernable features, there was one thing that caught her attention: a mop of red around her face.

Her eyes focused on that blurry red shade...It almost reminded her of something…

...Which was strange...as she had just-

* * *

The steel gate creaked loudly as Ryuko pushed it open. When it was completely wide open, she turned back to the strange girl laying down on the ground and picked her up-letting her motionless body rest on her back.

She walked out, looking at the hellhole she had just entered. Large buildings with spiral rooftops littered the buildings that surrounded her view, and a bridge could be seen just in front of her. Destroyed carriages littered the cobblestone street around her-some burning, others simply smashed to pieces.

She walked down the stairs in front of her, looking at the foggy, ancient, and strangely Victorian city surrounding her. As she took this all in, only one thought could go through Ryuko Matoi's head…

 _Just where the hell am I?_

She could almost stare at the city all day-it's almost abandoned, Victorian look seemed...oddly charming to her…

...Until she heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching from behind…

...She turned, but didn't turn fast enough. Her vision was filled with a man-hideous, almost akin to the monster she fought in that building-holding a torch in one hand and an axe in the other. She was unable to react in time as the man swung his axe upward, slicing her open from the stomach to the shoulder.

She reeled back from the blow, startled by how sudden the attack was. However, as she stepped backwards, her ankle hit the edge of the balcony. She lost her footing, and-with only a glance to the foggy void below her in that single instant-fell off the edge of the balcony with the stranger still held on.

They fell, and fell, and fell deeper into the void. It was unknown exactly when they hit the ground, or if they even _did_ hit the ground. However, it was very much a fact: Ryuko Matoi and the red cloaked stranger she held onto were dead in one way or another…

* * *

 _...And so it would be...for this was only the beginning for what fate had in store…_

 _...Whether it brought madness and sorrow, or something...more...time would tell…_

 _...But...one thing was for certain…_

 _...Tonight...Ryuko Matoi and Ruby Rose joins the hunt…_

* * *

 **Genesis: The Darkest Shade.**

 **Chapter 0: A Mere Bad Dream.**

 **End…?**

* * *

Ruby Rose's eyes fluttered open slowly. The sight of flowers-white and beautiful-invaded her vision.

 _What...what happened…_

She started to get up, taking a look at her surroundings.

It seemed...like a garden, the flowers she saw previously prominently flowing through the wind. She looked up at the massive building before her-a large, aesthetically intricate building made of wood and stone. As she glanced at the sky, she could see nothing but grey, and the moon-which wasn't fractured as she remembered-hanged over the sky.

"...Where am I?"

Her view lowered down from the sky, to the walkway beneath her...and that's when she saw her…

Ruby noticed her, registered the stranger with what she could remember, and rushed over. Kneeling down, she rolled the girl over and held her in her arms to get a good look at her…

...The first thing she noticed, was the red highlight in her otherwise black hair. Though Ruby couldn't really see any other noticeable features of her, she saw that her canines were more pointed than most.

A single thought went through her mind...one that, no doubt, this stranger thought of exactly the same way as her…

 _Who is this person?_

* * *

 **WOW! I'm actually going to release a chapter to another story within the same week as my other stories chapter. I must be working overtime!**

 **Digressing back...HELLO ladies and gentlemen, my name is CrazeStasis, and welcome...to Genesis: The Darkest Shade.**

 **I was kinda thinking of what I could write over the beginning of the week, trying to think of various story ideas that-for me-fell flat. Then, one night I typed in the url for IGN (I go there primarily for the news, not the reviews. They're too biased in my opinion) and noticed that the Tokyo Game Show was going on...as well as discussions on what was announced at the Sony Press Conference…**

 **...You can probably see where I'm going with this…**

 **...Turns out one of the two biggest announcements (the other being Gravity Rush Remastered and its upcoming sequel) was an upcoming expansion for** **Bloodborne** …

 **Needless to say, it struck something within me, and I've now been playing Bloodborne nonstop for the entire week (which I will say is impressive if you can divert my attention from Metal Gear Solid 5 for an entire week).**

 **BUT, it hasn't stopped me from coming back and writing this little piece of fanfiction, and needless to say, I'm having a blast writing this story.**

 **So first...why a crossover with Kill la Kill and RWBY? Well...let me start with how I manage to associate KLK and RWBY with Bloodborne.**

 **RWBY's is rather easy. Some of its plot points are incredibly similar or easily relatable (Hunters, The Beast Plague and the Grimm, weapons that are more than meets the eye), but are differentiated by the overall tone of both series. They also have incredibly different genres (RWBY is an action dramedy, Bloodborne is a Horror game with...nah, I'm not gonna tell you that last one). In a way, RWBY could almost be considered a lighter and softer version of Bloodborne, lacking the bleakness, blood, and disturbing imagery associated with it.**

 **Kill la Kill, on the other hand, can match Bloodborne in various areas itself. Both series, for one thing, has something related in one way or another to blood (Senketsu, as well as most Life Fibers-not associated with the Life-Eater, by the way-feed on people's life essence-AKA their blood-to survive and thrive, while Bloodborne has "Blood Ministration" as an entire damn plot point). They also have certain things related to how some characters are something more than human (Life Fiber hybrids in Kill la Kill, Beast Plague infectees in Bloodborne), disturbing imagery-even if they're very different in context, and great, frightening villains that A) must be overcome and B) are not of this Earth (no, I'm not going to tell you what B means, look it up in a wiki or experience the two yourself to figure it out). The only difference is that Kill la Kill is an action anime with a heavy emphasis on comedy in its first half, where as Bloodborne...is not. This leads to a contrast in mood and tone once again, where it's relatable to RWBY's more idealistic, dramedy-like aesthetic to Bloodborne's more melancholy, horror one (namely, its the middle man of the group-the Kirk to Bloodborne's Spock and RWBY's McCoy in spirit).**

 **This forms the basis to the story, and with it I hope to bring a story that makes it seem like a typical Bloodborne playthrough, but with the main character's from RWBY and Kill la Kill.**

 **So yes! This is going to go down similarly to how someone plays through Bloodborne, though some liberties have and will been taken (if you play Bloodborne, you probably already noticed some). It is a fanfiction afterall-you just got to work with how the stories go, but work with it in a way that seems right or good for your characters (how well your character fits in, what they do, etc.).**

 **And with that, let me just ask one thing of you in return for your time reading...REVIEW! PLEASE! It's always great to get reviews of any kind-yes, even the negative ones! It's always a way to help me iron out the kinks or talk with those who read my stories...PLEASE, JUST FUCKING REVIEW IT, PLEASE!**

 ***cough* Sorry, got a little carried away there.**

 **Well, it's time for me to sign off for now. No, I can't give a specific idea on how my updating schedule will be for this story...I've only just begun it, so I'll work those bugs out as I go along.**

 **For now though, let's do something I'm thinking up right on the spot...next chapter previews! Take it away, Ryuko!...or Ruby, whoever, I don't really care either way...**

* * *

 _Two heroines...now stuck in a world beyond their own._

 _With no help to appear, they must rely on each other to survive the dark, twisted streets of Yharnam. But does this new partnership lead to the truth...or the end of a dream…_

 _And what about their weapon's..._

 **Next Chapter: The Hunt Begins Anew.**

* * *

 **For Fun, Fedora's, and Insanity...PEACE!**


End file.
